Feliz año nuevo
by L.Sira
Summary: Jill Pole gana un viaje a París e invita a Eustace a ir con ella. La ciudad del amor será testigo de un secretito guardado durante mucho tiempo. Continuación de "Una nueva vida para los Pevensie".


_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: recomiendo leer escuchando _There's a place for us _de Carrie Underwood**

**Me imagino a Jill como Saoirse Ronan (al que no le guste es libre de imaginarla como quiera, ésta es sólo mi humilde opinión).**

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!-

Jill Pole llevaba casi media hora gritando y brincando por su habitación como si de un canguro se tratase. En aquellos momentos se sentía muy feliz y no era para menos. Esa misma mañana, en el recreo, estaba tomándose un refresco con su amiga Lucy Pevensie cuando, al quitar el tapón, vio que estaba premiado. Como estas cosas nunca pasan, y menos a ella, no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que, al llegar a su casa, su madre realizó una llamada a la empresa anunciadora y le confirmaron su victoria. Jill Pole había ganado un viaje a París para cuatro personas. Jill pidió que la excusasen un momento, se levantó de la mesa con mucha tranquilidad y seriedad, se encerró en su cuarto y explotó de júbilo.

-Podemos aprovechar la semana de año nuevo, tu madre y yo libramos esos días-comentaba el señor Pole

-Y como todavía nos sobra un billete puedes invitar a un amigo, si quieres- sugirió la señora Pole

Jill no tardó ni dos segundos en coger el teléfono, sabía a quien quería invitar a París.

-Scrubb, hola, soy Jill. Agárrate a algo, tengo que contarte una cosa increíble-

-Pole, desde que vi a la Selección Española de fútbol ganar el Mundial, creo en los milagros- dijo Eustace al otro lado de la línea

-He ganado un viaje a París en el concurso de un refresco-

Eustace estalló en carcajadas.

-Si es una broma, es muy buena-dijo Eustace

-No es una broma, yo tampoco me lo acabo de creer pero es verdad. Y como tenemos un billete de más, ¿te gustaría venir con mis padres y conmigo a París?-

-¡SÍ!- dijo Eustace sin pensarlo siquiera ni escuchar nada más

Antes tendría que hablar con sus padres, pero emplearía todas sus dotes de persuasión para convencerles, pondría ojitos de cachorro, sería pesado a más no poder, lo que fuera. Eustace iría a París con Jill, bueno, técnicamente irían también los padres de Jill, pero estaría con ella en París. Eustace pensó que no sería muy difícil convencer a sus padres, ya que éstos trabajaban en año nuevo y conocían muy bien a los señores Pole, y ya habían ido juntos de vacaciones otras veces.

-No sé hijo, una cosa es ir a la playa y otra muy distinta salir del país. Además, no pasaremos las vacaciones juntos y ya tenías pensado ir a cenar con los primos- decía la señora Scrubb

-Mamá, puedo ver a los primos más veces, pero no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades de ir a París por la gorra- dijo Eustace, añadiendo mentalmente –Y menos aún con Jill

-Vamos cariño, deja que el muchacho se vaya. Conocemos bien a los Pole y sabemos que está en buenas manos. Y nuestro hijo ya es mayorcito, sabe cuidarse solo- el señor Scrubb se puso de parte de su hijo- ¿Y si no que va a hacer? Tú y yo trabajamos en vacaciones, no querrás que el crío esté en casa todo el día aburrido-

Tras mucho insistir e insistir e insistir e insistir y muchas charlas entre padres, Eustace Scrubb obtuvo permiso para viajar, con la promesa de portarse bien y llamar todos los días a sus padres.

París resultó muy diferente a como lo había imaginado Scrubb. No podía negar que fuese una ciudad hermosa, pero se le antojaba algo gris, como si la suciedad, la contaminación y el tiempo hubiesen cubierto los edificios con una capa de polvo, aún así estaba disfrutando de esas vacaciones como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Jill también estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, aquel viaje le supuso la excusa perfecta para practicar su francés. Aunque la mayoría de los camareros y personal de servicios hablaban inglés, parecían apreciar el esfuerzo de la chica. El hotel era bastante sencillo, pero muy acogedor, las vistas eran bonitas y estaban en pleno centro de la cuidad, todas las calles a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de tiendas de marca. Al principio, se paraban delante de los escaparates para ver los modelitos y las joyas, pero se retiraban enseguida, pues la visión de los precios les provocaba úlceras de estómago.

-Aquí es todo carísimo- comentó Eustace

No sabía él cuán caras pueden ser las cosas en la Ciudad de las Luces.

Los señores Pole pidieron que el hotel sólo les sirviese el desayuno, de ese modo tenían la excusa perfecta para recorrer la ciudad. Jill llevaba siempre un diccionario y un mapa en su bolso por si las moscas. El señor Pole determinaba en qué restaurante podían o no podían comer mirando el precio de la carta de vinos. En su primera noche allí, les ocurrió una anécdota muy graciosa.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy agradable, decorado estilo años 20, el ambiente era muy hospitalario y la cena estaba deliciosa, en general no tuvieron ninguna queja hasta que el maître les preguntó por los postres. Jill y su madre se encontraban bastante llenas, por lo que pidieron un _digestive_, pensando que les traerían un poleo menta. Resultó ser una bebida de color verde menta, con hielo y servido en una elegante copa, ni más ni menos que peppermint. Jill no pudo tomárselo por ser menor de edad, por lo que se lo dio a su padre, quien al primer sorbo exclamó:

-Esto sabe a Listerine-

Jill dio un sorbito y confirmó la teoría de su padre. Aunque el mayor disgusto llegó al recibir la cuenta.

-¡8 euros! ¡8 euros cada porquería del Listerine y cada cerveza! Éste es un país para abstemios- exclamó indignado el señor Pole una vez en la calle

Eustace y Jill, por el contrario, encontraron la situación la mar de divertida.

Otra noche, hicieron un recorrido por el Sena en bateau bus. El guía daba indicaciones de los lugares que recorrían en francés y luego en inglés, Jill lo entendía igualmente en ambos idiomas. A pesar del frío invernal, Jill estaba sentada fuera, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El viento agitaba sus cabellos y la bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Eustace la miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Jill le gustaba mucho, desde hacía tiempo, se dio cuenta una noche en la que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá frente a la chimenea en casa de sus primos. Francamente, Jill ya le gustaba en su otra vida, pero nunca se lo dijo porque temía no ser correspondido y perder a su mejor amiga. Al cabo de un rato, Eustace se sentó a su lado.

-Pareces una escritora bohemia en busca de inspiración- comentó Eustace a Jill

-Gracias- dijo ella realmente alagada

-Vaya, veo que cada país tiene su propio río contaminado. En Inglaterra está el Támesis, en España el Tajo, en Italia el Tíber, aquí en Francia el Sena…-

-Gracias Scrubb, ya me has estropeado la magia-

-Lo siento. Toma, es mi regalo de Navidad atrasado-

-Un diccionario de francés-

-Sí, el tuyo se cae a pedazos y pensé que necesitarías uno nuevo-

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-

Entre los muchos lugares que visitaron, se incluían el Arco del Triunfo, en cuya cima se podían admirar las mejores vistas de los Campos Elíseos y a cuyos pies se podía rendir un pequeño homenaje al Soldado Desconocido. En el Museo del Louvre pudieron admirar, entre otras, obras como _El escriba sentado, la Venus de Milo, la Victoria de Samotracia_, _el __Retrato de Luís XIV _de Rigaud_, la coronación de Napoleón _(que ocupaba casi toda una pared) de Jacques-Louis David_, la Virgen de las Rocas _de Da Vinci, _La libertad guiando al pueblo_ de Delacroix, y muchas más obra de Da Vinci, Rembrandt, alguna de Goya y Murillo y van Dyck entre otros. Tuvieron algunos problemas para ver la obra más famosa de todas, la _Gioconda _o _Mona Lisa, _estaba situada en una pared en mitad de una sala, con un guardaespaldas a cada lado con pinta de armario y una cara de "acércate y muere", los turistas se agolpaban contra el cordón de terciopelo y sacaban fotos como si les fuese la vida en ello.

-No entiendo por qué se empujan tanto para hacer una foto. Estamos a diez metros de distancia, el cuadro es pequeño y tiene un cristal antibalas de 40mm de espesor, por muy buena que sea la cámara, no creo que consigan una imagen perfecta- dijo Jill después de abrirse camino a codazos para ver mejor el cuadro

Vieron también las catacumbas, la Ópera Garnier, la Basílica del Sacré Cœur, el Jardín de las Tullerías, pasando por la Plaza de la Concordia (donde, irónicamente, tuvieron lugar los ajusticiamientos por guillotina en la época de la Revolución), el Panteón de París (que cuenta con tumbas de personajes tan ilustres como Voltaire, Rousseau, Víctor Hugo, Marie Curie, Émile Zola, Louis Braille, Monet, Alejandro Dumas, también cuenta con el Péndulo de Foucault, etc) y, por supuesto, Notre Dame.

-Las torres son mucho más bajas de lo que me había imaginado- comentó Eustace

-¿Tienes que quejarte siempre de todo, Scrubb?- le preguntó Jill

-No era una queja, era un comentario-

Una vez dentro, Jill se quedó sin respiración.

-Ahora entiendo lo que inspiró a Víctor Hugo para escribir la historia de Quasimodo- murmuró la joven

-¿Qué te ocurre, Pole?- preguntó Eustace al notar triste a su amiga

-Siempre que visito una iglesia me acuerdo de Aslan y de Narnia. Muchas noches, después de soñar con nuestra vida pasada, me despierto preguntándome por qué nos devolvería a la vida-

-Quizá quería que disfrutásemos de una vida plena y larga. Me alegro de que tú y mis primos estéis conmigo, me habría vuelto loco al ser el único que sueña con una vida pasada y un mundo mágico plagado de animales parlantes-

Jill sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eustace, sintiéndose reconfortada.

El 31 de Diciembre, por la mañana, subieron a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Curiosamente, en un principio fue concebida como una obra temporal, destinada para ser expuesta únicamente en la Exposición universal de 1889 y luego a ser desmontada, en la época se la consideraba un monstruo metálico, pero Eustace y Jill opinaban que era uno de los monumentos más maravillosos del mundo, en especial las vistas desde lo alto, pues a sus pies se extendía todo París. Se calaron bien la ropa de abrigo y permanecieron un rato abrazados con la excusa de mantener el calor mirando la ciudad. Los padres de Jill se quedaron abajo, pues el padre tenía acrofobia y la madre era una friolera sin remedio. Por la noche, regresaron para celebrar el Año Nuevo.

A pesar del frío la calle estaba llena de gente congregada allí para celebrar el fin de año. La Torre estaba bellamente iluminada. Jill, poco antes de medianoche, pidió permiso a sus padres para salir del restaurante y ver mejor los fuegos artificiales cuando empezaran, llevándose a Eustace con ella. El señor Pole se levantó de la mesa para seguirles, pero la señora Pole, que había entendido la mirada que le dirigió su hija, le convenció para que se quedase con ella y siguiesen la cuenta atrás por televisión.

-¿Sabes, Scrubb? En Francia es tradición que los enamorados se besen tras la cuenta atrás de año nuevo para atraer la buena suerte- comentó Jill mirando a Eustace a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla

-Bueno por algo la llaman la Ciudad del Amor- dijo Eustace, quien por un momento perdió la capacidad de pensar racionalmente

En la calle, comenzó la cuenta atrás: ¡10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- BONNE ANNÉE!

Jill y Eustace fueron los primeros en besarse, iniciando así la tradición. A sus espaldas comenzó un espectáculo pirotécnico, pero estaban demasiado ocupados en otros asuntos como para verlos.

**Si alguna vez visitáis París y subís a la Torre Eiffel, abrigaos bien, en lo alto el aire corta como cuchillos, y pasadlo muy bien.**


End file.
